


I Love the Way You Ladle

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne works in a soup kitchen and has to oversee Jaime's community service hours.





	I Love the Way You Ladle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/gifts).



> For the prompt "soup" from ashleywritesstuff. 
> 
> I went a little over on the 500 word goal on this one - and it easily could be a longer fic! Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.

 Brienne stormed into Catelyn Stark’s office.

“I won’t do it!”

The older woman crossed her arms and gave Brienne her patented authoritative stare. “You will, this is part of the job you signed up for.”

“But he’s an ass!”

“Jaime Lannister is many things, ass included. And he’s also court ordered to be here, so we need to make sure he does his community service.”

Brienne scowled at her boss once more, very uncharacteristic for her usual happy-to-be-of-service attitude. When she entered the serving area of the soup kitchen, Jaime Lannister was standing where she left him, leaning against the back counter and looking as arrogant as ever.

The two had run into each other in the past, his father made generous donations to the soup kitchen, so he showed up for family photo opps. He was always willing to aim a smartass comment in Brienne’s direction, questioning whether she was a woman, calling her ugly, naming her “wench.” She brushed it off because she didn’t have to see him often.

But now he was here. After punching Senator Targaryen when the public official had a very public meltdown, Jaime’s assault charges had been plea-bargained down to 100 hours of community service.

“So, do I ladle then stir or stir then ladle, wench? This whole thing seems very complicated. I clearly need you here to instruct me.” Jaime’s smirk set Brienne on edge, but she forced herself to stop the fist that itched to punch him in the face.

“You may not take this seriously, Lannister, but the people who come here…this is their only chance to get something to eat today. Most are down on their luck and that gives them a lot of anxiety and depression. A friendly face with their meal can go a long way to giving them hope.”

Brienne brace herself for the inevitable comment about how his face was way better for them to look at than hers, but it never came. He was actually nodding solemnly at her words.

“I know wench, you don’t have to worry. I may have to be here, but I will do my best to help everyone the best I can.

She was taken aback by his attitude. Was there more to Jaime than the arrogant rich boy he made himself out to be?

He kept good on his word. He served soup to the hundreds of people who came through the door, and laid on his smile and charm for all of them.

“You should keep that one around, Brienne, he’s a looker,” one of the senior citizens said to her.

But it wasn’t just the looks that were making him the favorite server of the day. His jokes had people smiling and forgetting their circumstances. And she did notice him sneaking some of the kids a few extra slices of bread.

When Jaime noticed Brienne watching him handing the kids the food, he gave her a wink and a smile that made her stomach do this weird jumping thing.

“My gods, I cannot start having feelings for Jaime Lannister,” she murmured under her breath.

“What was that wench?” He suddenly said in her ear. How had he gotten so close without her noticing? This was not helping her calm herself down.

He had only served two of his 100 required service hours. It was going to be a long 98 hours, but not for the original reasons she thought. She had to spend those hours trying not to fall for him before he returned to his world and out of hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
